I'm Not Who You Thought I Was
by Mallory Phoenix
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't the beautiful klutz everyone knew her to be. No, not even close. She is Isabella Swan; Goddess of Powers, magic, detection and Demi-gods. When Edward leaves her in NM and her father dies, what is she to do? Helpless and heartbroken, Bella returns to Camp Half-Blood, as instructed by her parents, and encounters the one and only person she wishes to forget.
1. I return to camp

**Hey guys! This is my first PJ-Twilight Xover so I hope you'll find it interesting.**  
**For these purposes, Aphrodite and Isabella are sisters and their father is Zeus.**

**Disclaimer: (This is for all my chapters so I don't have to write it all over again on every chapter!): All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of them, I just like to mash their two complicated worlds together. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing FAN FICTION. Key word: Fanfiction.**  
**Now that's done, lets start reading!**

**xXx**

**Bella's POV**

It's been three months, sixteen days, eleven hours and fifty-eight minutes since he left me.  
Being a Ancient Greek Goddess has it's let downs. One of them being left heartbroken. That was always the worst.

I'm Isabella; Goddess of power, magic, demigods and detection. I'm not very known; actually I'm not known. I like to be discrete, unlike my twin sister.

Maybe you know her? Aphrodite. Ring any bells?

Yeah, yeah, I've heard them all.  
'Oh, but Aphrodite doesn't have a twin sister!' or 'That's a lie' or my personal favourite: 'You don't exist'. I know what your thinking. You're wondering why a Goddess would rather be in the dreary place of Forks, than be on Olympus?  
Well my answer is simple.

Freedom.

Being an Olympian means responsibility and decisions; those are my two, very big, faults. Since I can feel everyone's power by just being in the same room, I got power hungry and couldn't take it anymore. To stop myself from getting others hurt, all the Olympians agreed to my wishes. They covered all the tales, myths, legends and memories of me with the mist and let me go live on earth where I could practice controlling my powers until graduation. I was overjoyed, it would be the first time throughout my immortal life, that I was able to go to earth.

I used the mist to create my cover-up story.  
Renee and Charlie were my 'parents', they split up, Renee moved to Phoenix whilst Charlie stayed in Forks, Phil shows up, takes an interest in Renee and they soon marry, they want to travel, I don't want to get in the way of that, I move to Forks, I go to high school and hopefully everything would be normal from then on.

I'd never been on earth till three years ago, when I met... **_him_**. He had the strangest copper coloured hair, the palest face I've ever seen and the weirdest, yet mesmerizing, topaz eyes. He also had a secret. I knew it from the first time he and his family set foot in the cafeteria. My godly instincts took over and I knew I had to come up with a way to get to know them more; to know that the humans were safe. Their secret changed my life and perspective of vampires; it also had an effect of my love life. He was the one, still is, but yet here I am, in my room, reading 'Pride and Prejudice'... again.

I was home alone. Charlie, my adoptive father, died from a bear attack a few months back. After hearing this news, the hole in my chest got bigger. Visiting Jake, helped repair my heart but when I heard of charlie's death, I cried for months and now I barely go out of my bedroom. I sighed, cursing my Hades, when suddenly there was a small flash and Hermes appeared looking quite flustered.

"Hermes? Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned. You see, during my stay at Forks, my family agreed that they wouldn't make any contact with me unless it was an emergency. I haven't talked to them in two years.

"We need you at Camp Half-Blood"

"Why? What's happened? Is it monsters? Titans? Hell hounds? Romans?" I jumped up and flung the old book behind me and gripped onto the golden bracelet, encrusted with diamonds and rubies, on my left wrist. Since I am only known in Greek mythology, I only have a Greek form, unlike the other Gods, which means I despised Romans.

Hermes took hold of me by the shoulders, attempting to calm me "No it's not Romans, you don't have to worry" He assured "Recently, there have been strange creatures that have been able to pass the boarder that protects the young half-bloods" He loosened his grip and placed me down on the seat I was in previously "We don't know what they are or what they are capable of"

I creased my eyebrows "Then why do you need me?"

He laughed but abruptly stopped when he realized I wasn't joking "You were being serious?!" I nodded.

"Wow, Um, OK" He took a seat on my bed and sighed "We want you to use your powers of detection to tell us what they are. The young Oracle, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, saw them coming. She warned us that they weren't here to hurt us; that they were different" He looked at me dead in the eyes "She said that they know of you".

I gasped "How is that possible?" I whispered, knowing that he could hear me perfectly well "My history has been erased"

He nodded "That's why we need you at camp!" He exclaimed "We need you to identify them"

"Fine! Just let me pack first"

"No need. I already did it for you..." He clicked his fingers "...Now I've already done it for you"

I rolled my eyes "Show off"

"Now, now little Bella. Don't anger a God" He teased.

"What are you going to do about it?" I quirked an eyebrow at him "Shove me in a huge envelope and ship me off to Tartarus?" I joked.

He chuckled "That could be arranged".

There was a loud boom of thunder that shook through the house.  
"Sorry Hades" We muttered, heads down and grins plastered onto our faces. I missed Hermes. He was my big brother. We could go from angry at each other to laughing our heads off, the next. He kind of reminded me of Emm-

"We should get going" I said, distracting my thoughts.

He told me to hold on and smirked, probably remembering the first time he told me that.

"There isn't anything to hold onto!" I shouted, repeating what I said centuries ago. We both laughed and then was a flash and suddenly we were at Camp Half-Blood.

I was Home and I was dizzy.

"Hermes! I swear on the River Sty-"

"Bella!" I heard a familiar clopping sound of hooves and turned round to see my favourite centaur.

"Chiron!" I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled "I'm not as strong as you Bella"

"Oh Styx!" I cursed whilst taking my arms back.

"Bella?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked behind Chiron and saw the face of one of my many beautiful nieces. I smiled "Silena!"

"Bella!" She cried back, hugging me tightly.

"How are you, kid?" I asked when she pulled out of the hug.

"Oh you know..." She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to avoid eye contact.

Then it clicked "Detection, Silena. Detection" I tapped my head "Beckendorf, eh?" She nodded, dreading my answer. My smile widened "He's a good kid, you're lucky" Saying that made the hole in my chest ache, but I hid the pain through my smile. Obviously not good enough, because Silena gave me a strange look.

'We'll talk later' She mouthed and I nodded.

"Samosa, could you give us a minute?" Mr D asked. I suppressed a smile at his attempt to remember the children's names. How he got behind me, I'll never know.

"It's Silena" She mumbled, gave me a look and ran back to her cabin.

Mr D turned his attention towards me "I believe Hermes already explained why he brought you here?"

"Hello to you to, dear brother" I mumbled "Yes. These..." I paused. What should I call them? "... Creatures. What do they look like?" I asked, intrigued to know more about them.

"They have pale faces and black eyes..." Chiron cleared his throat before continuing "...The youngest male, I believe, knows of you. Miss Dare told us, she had a 'vision' of them talking about you; like they knew you" I paled. What are these things?

"Go to your cabin. You can meet them after diner in the pavilion" Mr D instructed.

"You haven't gotten rid of my cabin yet?"

"No, why would we do that?" Chiron asked.

"I just thought... because I don't have kids..." I blushed "...and I asked the Gods to cover my existence in the mortal world, that you would see no point in my cabin" I explained.

Chiron smiled "You are still a Goddess, child; you still belong in here. We would never disown you"

My eyes were starting to water. Why am I always so emotional? "Thank you Chiron" He nodded "What time is it?"

"Five. Dinners at six. You should get ready" Mr D suggested.

"Yeah, I've got some catching up to do" and with that, ran over to my cabin to unpack.

**xXx**

As I walked over to my cabin, a surge of familiarity hit me. The feeling was so familiar yet so foreign. I shook the feeling off and began to unpack. To pass the time, I sang my one of my favourite songs. 'Long Gone And Moved On' By The Script.

**When's the day you start again**  
**And when the hell does you'll get over it begin**  
**I'm looking hard in the mirror**  
**But I don't fit my skin**  
**It's too much to take**  
**It's too hard to break me  
****From the cell I'm in**

**Oh from this moment on**  
**I'm changing the way I feel yeah**  
**From this moment on**  
**It's time to get a real**

**Cause I still don't know how to act**  
**Don't know what to say**  
**Still wear the scars like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on**  
**Cause you're long gone**  
**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way**  
**Still talk about you like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on**  
**But you're long gone, you moved on**

**So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah**  
**I'm barely used to saying me instead of us**  
**The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests**  
**It gets under my skin to see you with him**  
**And its not me that you're with**

**Oh from this moment on**  
**I'm changing the way I feel yeah**  
**From this moment on**  
**It's time to get real**

**Cause I still don't know how to act**  
**Don't know what to say**  
**Still wear the scars like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on**  
**Cause you're long gone**  
**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way**  
**Still talk about you like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on  
****But you're long gone, you moved on****  
**

**No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back**  
**No**  
**Cause I got no business knowing where you're at**  
**No**  
**And its gonna be hard yeah**  
**Cause I have to wanna heal yeah**  
**And its gonna be hard yeah**  
**The way I feel that I have to get real**

**I still don't know how to act**  
**Don't know what to say**  
**Still wear the scars like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on**  
**But you're long gone**  
**But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way**  
**Still talk about you like it was yesterday**  
**But you're long gone and moved on**  
**But you're long gone, you moved on**

**But you're long gone, you moved on**  
**eh eh, oh oh**  
**eh eh, oh oh**  
**But you're long gone, you moved on**

The lyrics mean more than I could explain in words alone. Even the title explains it all. I was alone and Edward moved on. Fresh tears sprang out of my eyes and I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Bella?! I didn't know you could sing"

I turned round, shocked. I was faced with a boy around 18 years old with black hair and sea green eyes "Percy! I haven't seen you in years!" I pulled him in a tight embrace "How are you, little cuz?"

"Oh, you know... defeated Kronos, didn't die, got a girlfriend, captured some creatures..." He gave me a smug smile.

"Hold up! Girlfriend?! Why was I not told that you and Annabeth finally got together?!" I practically screamed.

"Because you didn't give us the location to where you were" a feminine voice answered from the door.

"Annie!" I ran at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Good Gods, Bella! You're worse than Mr D" She complained.

"Now, now Anne, it's highly insulting to compare me to my older brother" I mimicked Dionysus with perfection.

"We better get to the Pavilion. Chiron wants to introduce you before dinner" Annabeth informed me.

The walk to the pavilion was filled with laughs and memories of my past summers here a few years back. We got our food and sacrificed half of it in the hearth, in honor of my family on Olympus. The pavilion was filled with many demigods and hunters. Hunters? What are the hunters doing here? I walked over to Zeus' table and found my half-sister there.

"Hey Thals!" I greeted.

She shook her head and gave me a dazed look "Bella?" she rubbed her eyes "BELLA!" she screamed and lunged into my arms, nearly making me fling my food all over the place. I laughed loudly, making the rest of the demigods look at us.

"Thalia, why are the hunters here?"

She pulled from the hug and we took a seat at our fathers table, causing the younger demigods to fall silent and making me feel self conscious. Thalia was about to answer, when suddenly Chiron spoke up "Everybody, I would like to introduce a returning camper. Her name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella, daughter of Zeus and Hera and twin sister of Aphrodite" I heard gasps and loud whispers going round the pavilion. A young girl, possibly three or four years old, from Aphrodite's table put her hand up. She had light blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that flowed down in waves going perfectly with her pale face and rosy cheeks. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Does that mean she's a Goddess?" her voice was sweet and quiet. By the looks of her fellow cabin mates, I could tell she rarely talked.

"Yes. I'm the goddess of power, magic, demigods and detection" I answered, slowly "I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here for but when I'm done here, I'll probably go back to Olympus" I said, answering the unasked question. All raised hands fell and once again, the pavilion was covered in a blanket of uncomfortable silence. "Well, I hoped you all have a great dinner, if you'll excuse me" I stood up and walked through the exit.

My cabin was a few metres away from the big house and the familiar sensation hit my body like a rock. Something or someone is in the big house and I am determined to know what it is. I walked cautiously towards the Big House and hesitated at the door. After a few minutes of contemplating on whether or not to enter, I heard the familiar sound of hoofs heading my direction.  
"These creatures. What do they look like?" I asked, still staring at the rusty door handle.

"I don't know. Percy said that one of them were attacking a hell hound and that it had five or six other people with him. Percy and Nico worked together to capture them and lock them in here. The room is impenetrable and sound proof, they won't be going out soon, that's for sure" Chiron informed. I nodded and twisted the handle. Shocked at what I saw, I slammed the door shut and ran back to my room, breathing rapidly.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Chiron sounded worried.

My rapid breathing increased and my hands started to sweat "It's... It's... them..." I fell to my knees "...It's... the... the... They're here" I whimpered "They're here; They're at camp" I choked on my sobs "The Cullen's are here at Camp Half-Blood"

**xXx**

**Ohhh, what do you think? Silena's still alive! The Cullen's at Camp Half-Blood. Who would have thought?**  
**Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is also welcomed. No flames please. **

**-Mallorie Phoenix**


	2. Isabella Swan Is Dead

**xXx**

**Bella's POV**

Their was a loud knock at my door "Sis! Get your Godly butt out of that room right now or I swear I'll-"

Now I was pissed "-You'll do what?! Huh?! You'll do what _Aphrodite_?!" I sneered her name. "Are you going to ruin my love life?! Well let me make this clear for you!" I yelled, furious "You've meddled with my love life for long enough, don't you think?! Me and Edward were perfect! I loved him and he loved me, and what do you do?! You mess with it and put your own sick little twist in it! Why did you do that? Did you get bored of watching Rom-com's on Olympus that you decided that watching a real example of one would be more entertaining?! Is that what you think of love? That it's entertaining to watch? Just because your the goddess of love, doesn't give you special permission to ruin someones life! Especially MINE! I'M YOUR BLOODY SISTER FOR GODS SAKE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY LOVE IN THAT FAULTY HEART OF YOURS?!" I screamed what I had been holding back for the past few months. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to shout at someone and my twin sister seemed like the perfect candidate for that. I sobbed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard the door creek open and someone walk in "GET OUT APHRODITE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SEND YOU TO TARTARUS MYSELF!"

"Bella, It's us. Lady Aphrodite has gone" Thalia reassured me.

I sniffed "You sure?" I sounded weak and vulnerable. I didn't like it! I'm a fricking goddess for goodness sake.

"She's gone" Percy confirmed.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I swear on the River Styx Bella that they, nor I, am lying" a young girl said.

A young girl? Who is that? I took a peek at them through the covers and saw that it was Artemis. "What are you doing here Artemis?" I choked out.

"Chiron said that their were unknown creatures here at camp. I was hoping we could hunt them after you identified them if they were a danger to camp" She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Their was a sharp jab of pain that hit my heart when she said that "Don't you dare Artemis! You will leave the Cullen's alone and set them free. Put the mist over their eyes or something; they don't have to know about the camp"

"And the creatures have a name..." Artemis trailed off.

"The Cullen's, what are they?" Nico asked. I hadn't noticed he was in the room until now. He had grown quite a lot and was nearly taller than me. He wore black jeans, a black polo shirt and his hair was still the messy and untamed wilderness it was before.

My face became emotionless and a frown painted my face "They're vampires".

Artemis growled, Thalia looked furious, Nico and Percy looked mad, Annabeth's eyebrows were creased in thought and Silena looked at me with sympathy but her eyes said something different. Understanding?

"They're 'vegetarian' vampires, they drink animal blood. They're the Olympic Coven, mainly known as the Cullen Clan, Cullen Coven or Cullen Family. The founder of the coven is Carlisle and..." I gritted my teeth "...Edward. Carlisle was changed by an unknown vampire. When he found out what he had become, he tried various ways to kill himself. After finding out it was pretty much hopeless, he tried to starve himself. When that didn't work, he realised that it was possible for vampires to feed off animal blood instead of humans blood. After that discovery, he trained to become a doctor. After centuries of practice, he know finds human blood non-tempting and hasn't drank any. Then Esme was turned by Carlisle because she was dying and they soon married. Esme has never had a drop of human blood too. She has a great deal of self-control. A few years later, Rosalie Hale was abused and raped by her fiance and left on the street dying and most importantly, bleeding. Carlisle turned her hoping she would be Edward's mate but they were nothing more but brother and sister. Rosalie was furious about what she had become and left the coven. A few years later, she found Emmett Cullen being mulled by a bear and she carried him miles over to Carlisle. He then turned him and they both joined the Cullen's; Rosalie as a Hale and Emmett as a Cullen" I took a breather and carried on "A few decades later, Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen Clan, to change their ways and diet. Alice Cullen is a psychic, which means she can see the future. Knowing she would meet Jasper, her future mate, and they would join the Cullen's, she fed off animal blood in preparation. Finally, Jasper was previously known as Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army. He has the least self control out of the Cullen's since he was brought up to a different life style when he was changed before he met the Cullen's and Alice. He has pathokinesis, which basically means he can both feel and manipulate peoples emotions around him"

They looked at me wide eyed at all the information I had given them.

"You told us about everyone but Edward. What's his story?" Percy asked, curiosity taking him over.

"It's none of your business, Percy" I snapped "For all I care, he could be dead right now." They all gave me a look of disbelief.

"Err, guys? Could you give me and Bella some time alone to talk in private?" Silena asked. They all grumbled their responses and walked out the door. Everyone went except Thalia.

"I said in _private_" Silena repeated.

"And I say, I _don't care_" Thal replied "Bella's my sister, I have the right to be here as much as you do".

"Thalia has a point Silena" I stated.

Silena sighed and threw her arms in the air in defeat "Stay then. I don't care! Right now we're here for Bella"

"So this Edward Cullen was you what? _Boyfriend_?" Thalia said the word with as much hate as she could muster. Well she is a hunter after all.

"Very subtle, Thalia" Silena's tone sardonic. They sent glares at each other completely ignoring the fact that I was still in the room.

"Stop it guys. I'll tell you what you need to know. The rest is private" They're glares softened and they sat at either end of my cabin.

"As I said, the Cullen's are vampires. When I first saw them in Forks, it was in the cafeteria at Fork's High School. I sensed there was something different about them so I set up a plan to investigate; I would become the clumsy, helpless, klutz-of-a-human called Isabella Swan. After lunch I had biology and that's where I met him. The only seat left was next to him and unfortunately for him I have one of the most sweetest bloods since I'm a goddess. I wanted to use some magic to cover up my scent but there were to many witnesses for me to do so. He wasn't in for the whole week after that" I sighed "Then there was an accident that involved a truck and he saved me. I demanded he gave me answers, we fell in love, I got attacked by a vampire, they killed him, we went to prom, they threw me a birthday party, got a paper cut, Jasper attacked me..." Fresh tears left me eyes "then Edward said he never loved me and then the Cullen's left" I took a huge intake of breath through my nostrils, stood up and paced around the room.

"They did what?!" Thalia screamed, furious "I am going to kick their little vampire asses!"

"You will do no such thing, Thalia".  
Silena gave her a mischievous smile "Yeah Thalia! You can't kick their sparkling asses 'cus that's Bella's job"

"Yeah, well I don't care!" Thalia stormed out of my cabin and ran at an incredible speed to the Big House "If they think they can just do that, they have another thing coming"

"Thalia Grace, stop right now!" I commanded "They're vampires. They've been here for about three days, so they're most likely thirsty" I pointed at the entrance of the main room "If you go in there, you will be their next meal"  
She hesitated but decided to ignore my warning and opened the door.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"That idiot!" Silena shouted at the same time.  
I ran into the room after her and were instantly met with seven pairs of topaz eyes "Holy Zeus" I cursed under my breath.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. "To be fair, it was Aphrodite's fault" The thunder roared louder "Fine! Sorry!" the thunder softened and the clouds turned back white.

"Bella?" a soprano voice called.

Alice.

"Thalia, Lets Go. Now" I demanded, ignoring 'pixie Cullen'.

"Bella told me what you did to her. Is it true?" Thalia asked the Cullen's, cheeks red with anger. By the look on Jasper's face, I could tell he was trying hard to calm her.

"Don't bother with her Jasper, when she's angry she doesn't acknowledge anyone and no one's powers work against her" I explained while keeping eye contact with my sister.

"Answer me!"

"Thalia. You're walking on dangerous ground" I warned.

"So what you said was true?!"

"Why don't we discuss this without an audience?" Silena suggested.

"I agree. Thalia lets go. NOW"

"You left my sister in Forks and said you didn't love her. How dare you?" this was pointed at Edward. lightning crackled in her clenched fist.

"Sister?" The Cullen's said in unison.

"Not now. Thalia, lets go NOW! If you do what your thinking, I am not going to hesitate to take your powers away".  
She grumbled and stomped out of the room followed by a frustrated Silena. It was just me and the Cullen's.

"Bella? Who was that? Why are you here? Why are we here?" Esme was filled with worry and shock, that it hurt me to hear her like that.

I walked to the door without making eye contact with any of them. Before I walked out I gave them some information "You will be let out tomorrow at six. You will not speak a word of anything you saw here and you will forget about this. You will forget about this camp and most importantly, you will forget you ever met _me_. You never met the Swans. You never met Isabella Swan. All the Swans are dead. Isabella Swan died on her way to New York" I choked on my words but finally got them out. Before I could see their reactions, I slammed the door shut, slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my stomach and cried.

**xXx**

**like it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated!**

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed- you know who you are and I just wanted to say that guys are amazing!**

**I've already made a few chapters for this fic, but I'm still working on them. Updates might be quite slow because my laptop isn't working too well. If it stops working, I'll upload on my phone. **


	3. HIS long lost daughter

"Bella? You need to talk to them, It's time they found out the truth about you" My father's voice echoed in my head.

"And what do I say to them? 'Please don't think I'm crazy but I'm actually a Greek Goddess'" I scoffed "They'll think I've gone mad, that's if they don't think that already" I said to my empty cabin. There was a flash and my father was standing at the foot of my bed, looking sympathetic. He was wearing his usual _human_ get up. With his suit and tie all ironed down and woven into perfection, without a crease to be seen. His brown hair was perfectly combed back without a lock out of place and his features were perfectly chiseled. His lips were set into a straight line and his eyebrows creased.

"I don't want your sympathy." I said bleakly. "If you really want to make me feel better, hit Aphrodite with your lightning bolt, then send her to me so I can hit her myself."

Zeus sighed and sat down next to me. "Just talk to them. It will make you feel better knowing that you wont have to keep your secret away from them anymore" he told me softly.

"And if I don't?" my voice hoarse from crying and my eyes bloodshot.

"If you don't?" He stood up and walked to the door "You'll never know the truth" there was a flash and my father was no longer in sight. Typical godly behavior. All the gods do it. They stay to chat for a while, hinting on things, then they leave. Just like that. Without a trace.

I repeated what Zeus had said to me over and over again in my head 'You'll never know the truth'. Could I do it? Go round living, without ever learning the truth. Could I ever do that? Could I do that to myself? Could I do that to the Cullen's? Could I do that to Edward?

I screamed in frustration and threw the covers off my head. I pulled on a black and red stripy spaghetti strap, a long black cardigan, black skinny jeans and long leather boots that came up to my knees. This was definitely a outfit Alice would approve of and an outfit 'Bella Swan' would never think to wear. I kept my hair down for the sake of the Cullen's and made my way to the Big House.  
"You better hope I get answers Aphrodite, or I swear on the River Styx I will make your immortal life a living hell" I threatened on my way there "Your life would be so bad, even uncle Hades would be impressed"

Before I could enter, there was a flash and I was face to face with an overexcited Apollo. "Hey Bella! I haven't seen you since the arrow incident, oh and by the way..." He rubbed the scar on his arm "It still hurts" He whispered the last bit in my ear and made me giggle.

"Apollo not now. I'm busy"

"Oh I know. Artemis said I should come over to help you out" He flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Why couldn't she do it?"  
His grin faded "Why? Wouldn't you like your favourite brother to help you instead?"

"I'm not so sure about the 'favourite' bit" I looked over his shoulder and at the Big House, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. Just a few more paces and I'll be there. Please, why wont he just go?!

"Oh please! You know you love this!" He struck a pose and flashed me another one of his irresistible grins.

"If you want to help me, you could be a good little god and shut up" I gave him one of my own grins and placed my hand on the door knob.

"Oh that was really uncalled for Bella!"

"Don't care Apollo!" I yelled back. Quickly, I walked through the entrance and slammed the door shut, enchanting a chair and jamming the door handle. Before I could change my mind, I caught sight of the metal door that held the Cullen's and took a deep breath. My breath hitched as I unlocked the door. Once again, I was met by seven pairs of topaz eyes.

"I thought you said you were dead" Rose said angrily.

I laughed humorlessly "To most people I am. You should know that very well Rosalie, considering your mother"  
Rose growled and tried to lunge at me but Emmett held her back.

"Most people?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"That's kind of why I'm here" I said sheepishly. "What do you know about ancient Greek?"

Rosalie scoffed "Your going with that approach?"

"Yes, unless you want to tell them yourself?" I glared at her and she shut up. I wonder how she's kept this all away from Edward all these years.

"Not much. Just some Myths and Legends. Why do you ask?" Carlisle said in a calming tone. If I'm being perfectly honest, I would say he was using that tone to cover up his confusion. It's that or he thinks I'm crazy.

"What about the Gods they worship? What do you think about them?"

"I think they were known as the twelve Olympians, correct?"

"Correct, Carlisle. What else do you know?"

"Well, the Greeks worshiped them. There were Gods and Goddesses for different things"

"Name a few"

"Well there was Zeus; God of the skies, Poseidon; God of the seas, Hades; God of the underworld, they were the big three"

"Correct. Carry on"

"Hera; Goddess of women and marriage, Hephaestus; God of fire, Ares; God of War, Demeter; Goddess of harvest, Hestia; Goddess of the hearth, but she turned down her throne on Olympus, Hermes; God of transitions, Aphrodite; Goddess of love-"

I smirked "Unfortunately" I heard thunder rumble in the distance and I groaned. "Well I'm doing what you asked, aren't I?" The thunder stopped and the clouds returned to white. The Cullen's, with the exception of Rosalie, looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please carry on Carlisle"

After a moment, he hesitated and carried on "Artemis and Apollo were twins; God of the sun and Goddess of the moon and the hunt"

At that very moment, the idiot decided to show up. "Yo Bella! Can I come in? Don't worry I don't have any arrows... Artemis took them" Apollo yelled from the entrance. I face palmed myself.

"You are such an idiot, Apollo!"

He ran up to me, picked me up and spun me around. I screamed and thrashed my arms. "Let me go Apollo, or I swear I will get those arrows back from Artemis and do you know what to you again"

He put me down instantly remembering what I did to him back on Mount Olympus. I straightened my clothes and hit Apollo around the back of his huge head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"For picking me up like a five year old and spinning me around!"

"But you love me anyway" He batted his eyelashes at me like a love struck teenage girl. This caused Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to chuckle, Rose to give him a straight smile in remembrance, Alice to giggle and Edward to growl softly. Just to tease Edward, I kissed Apollo's cheek and whispered a threat in ancient Greek in his ear. Edward growled louder this time and I chuckled at the expression Apollo gave me.

"Brother, get out" I ordered seriously. I was on a roll. I was finally going to tell them the truth, then this big oaf shows up! He always does this to me.

"BROTHER?!" The Cullen's yelled in unison.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that back in Forks" I rubbed my neck and felt my blush come to my cheeks.

"You forgot to mention a lot back in Forks" Rosalie said dryly.

"Don't forget that you had a secret too Rosalie" I said in the same tone. The Cullen's stared in shock.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Her voice denied everything but her eyes deceived her. Jasper eyed her warily.

"Don't play games Rosalie Hale. You know very well who I am and I know very well who you are. Just because you've changed, doesn't mean you don't know where you are. It doesn't mean you don't know this big oaf I call a brother, and that you call your uncle. It doesn't mean your not a demigod" I said with every ounce of rage. It was time she showed me some respect, I am her auntie after all.

"Your a Demigod?" Alice asked.

I answered for Rose "Of course she is! She's my niece!"

"Cut to the chase, why don't you" Rose muttered.

"Your a demigod and you didn't think to tell any of us?!" Alice screeched.

"Alice calm down" Jasper rubbed her arm and she relaxed at his touch. I smiled. Jasper is the only one who could calm the pixie down.

"Alice. Alice Brandon?" Apollo's asked quietly. Alice nodded and Jasper hugged her around the waist protectively.

"Apollo, are you OK?" I asked, concerned.

His face was white. Pale white. Paler than the Cullen's! "Alice Brandon!" He kept on shouting.

"Arrows, Apollo. Arrows" I threatened.

"Oh right. Sorry" He blushed.

"Did you just blush?"

"Shut up!" He playfully hit my arm and I giggled.

"Why are you overly obsessed with Alice?" I know it made him sound pervy but I had to ask. I could tell that the Cullen's- even Rose- wanted an answer.

"You don't remember Alice?!" He yelled incredibly loud while hitting my arm.

The pain stung but it was tolerable. "Gods Apollo! That hurt!" Edward growled at Apollo but he ignored us all and stared at Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do you remember me?" He asked her slowly, like she was a child. Alice cringed at the sound of her birth name and shook her head.

Mary Alice Brandon. Mary, Alice, Brandon. Mary. Alice. Brandon. Father used to talk to Apollo about a Brandon girl back when we were on Olympus. No not talk- he used to _warn_ Apollo about her. Like she was dangerous. I don't really remember what it was about. The story's buried somewhere in my mind. I gasped. "Brandon? As in Sophia Brandon?!" I yelled "You mated with Sophia Brandon?! You never cease to disappoint father, do you?"

"I loved her!" he persisted.

Suddenly a wave of information and memories came back to me, hitting me like a punchbag. "You were warned by father, yet you still go and see her! You are such an imbecile!" I scolded "You knew what would happen. You knew Sophia would die. You knew what would happen to Alice. You knew she would be sent to asylum, yet you still ignore your warnings and mate with her!"

"What would you have done? Let Alice die?! She's your best friend for gods sake!" His tone was filled with pure anger which caused the Cullen's to stand in a protective stance in front of their mates. We both ignored them and continued to glare at each other. "Put yourself in my place. If you knew you were destined to have a child with unnatural abilities that would most likely get her killed by who-knows-what, with the person you love; the person you would give your immortal life to, What would you do?" Tears threatened to spill and his breath became rough and rigid. I looked closely at him and realised that this sudden wave of memories had aged him. He looked thousands of years old- the way we all should look. He looked an old man trapped in his youth.

I looked over to Edward and our eyes locked for a what felt like eternity and sighed, I could never stop getting lost in his eyes. "I would do anything to protect my mate and child" I said, still looking at the topaz orbs, also known as Edward Cullen's eyes. Edward nodded at me and gave me a sad smile. I knew he was sorry, all I needed was answers. Those answers I would probably never get.

Would I be able to trust him again?

Would I be able to look at him the same way?

Would I still love him or did that love disappear when he left?

But there was still a question I desperately needed the answer for:

Why?

**xXx**

**Once again, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favourited and followed this fic. You guys are awesome! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Let's Fight

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, but I've had school to get through. Last term though and I'm really excited! **

**You can skip this part. It's a moan. **

**So lets get this over with. I can see the numbers, but what I don't see is the reviews! I need reviews to keep me going and writing this fic, otherwise I think that no one is actually reading this fic.**

**Now that that's done, lets read! **

**xXx**

_**Previously: I looked over to Edward and our eyes locked for a what felt like eternity and sighed, I could never stop getting lost in his eyes. "I would do anything to protect my mate and child" I said still looking at the topaz orbs, known as Edward Cullen's eyes. Edward nodded at me and gave me a sad smile. I knew he was sorry, all I needed was answers.**_

_**Would I be able to trust him again?**_

_**Would I be able to look at him the same way?**_

_**Would I still love him or did that love disappear when he left?**_

_**But there was still a question I desperately needed the answer for.**_

_**Why?**_

**xXx**

A silence passed through each of us and the room suddenly became suffocating. I broke off Edward's gaze and shot a look of understanding at Apollo.

He did what he did because of love, not because he was being the stupid oaf I know and love. I guess I can relate to that. I left Olympus because I couldn't handle the responsibility and choices of being a Goddess. I wanted an easy life as a human, as a mortal. Sure, I had a few relationships with some older demigods even some minor gods, but I had never found my soul mate and an immortal life without love just wasn't... whole.

I left to Fall in love, get married... raise a family, like any average mortal would do. I learnt a few thing's whilst living in the small town of Forks and being with the Cullen's. One of them was love. They all had a special bond with their mates that made them inseparable. They would do anything to protect and care for each other. The other thing I learnt was family. Their loyalty was to their family. No matter what happens, family always comes first.

Apollo had a vampire turn Alice for her own safety. He loved his family and Sophia was his one and only true love and for that, I adore him. It's hard for someone you love to leave you, but it's harder to let someone you love go.

"What is going on? How do you know me and how do you know so much about my past? Why do you know so much stuff about my mum?" Alice was freaking out.

"Alice. This is you father" I pointed at Apollo "Your father, Apollo; God of the sun"

"You guys must be joking, you are joking, right?"

"Yeah... No. Alice this big idiot really is your father and I guess that makes you my... niece too! Wow this is like some really awkward family reunion"

Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

"He looks the same age as me!" Alice exclaimed- rather loudly if I do say so myself.

"I could change to make me look like I would do if I were a mortal," Apollo offered ",but be warned... I'll probably be a pile of dust"

I chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I guess I would be too".

Alice didn't look too good "You would too?! Bella, What are you? You said that I would be your niece, wouldn't that make you hundreds of years old? Maybe even older than the Volturi"

"Oh, definitely older than the Volturi, that's for sure. Older than all of them put together probably. It's kinda sad really" I sighed "I'm Isabella, twin sister of Aphrodite. I'm the Goddess of power, magic, detection and demigods, not necessarily in that order"

Alice didn't look sure.

"Then why haven't we heard of you before?" Esme asked, curiously.  
I was about to answer, but Rosalie beat me to it "Because she erased herself with the mist from mortals and creatures alike. Before you ask, the mist is something that changes the perspective of something in a mortal beings eyes"

"Does this mean you knew about Bella the whole time she was with us?" Emmett sounded hurt.

"I knew I was a demigod before I was changed, unlike Alice, so I remembered everything about my past. When Bella came to Forks, I thought she was going to tell you about me that's why I was so mean to her. I didn't want any of you to know because I still had a demigod scent on me and I could still attract monsters. I just wanted to keep you all safe. You guys are my family" Emmett held Rosalie impossibly close to him and she dry sobbed against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked me.

"Same reason as Rose, I couldn't do that. I couldn't harm your family" I said honestly.

He looked shocked for a moment but then his features softened into sadness.

"Bellsy here, didn't want to hurt your precious vampire feelings, so she kept our secret from you" Apollo sounded like he was back to normal. That idiot. He knows Edward has a temper.

Edward growled and I shot him a glare

"I don't want you two to fight. If you want to fight, you'll have to defeat me first"

"I'm all for it little sis!"

Edward growled loudly but I ignored him and smirked at Apollo "Your on! How about we do it now, outside so EVERYBODY can see you lose!"

"Deal"

The Cullen's didn't look to sure about my decision but I gave them a reassuring smile. I waited for all of the Cullen's to leave before I walked out myself.

"Bella you could get hurt." Edward said protectively.

I stopped in my tracks. I thought I was alone "Not as much as you hurt me when left." I muttered, knowing fully well that he could hear me, and followed everyone outside.

Edward ran to my side and walked along with me "You know I didn't mean it".

"And you know I don't care".

He grabbed my wrist, giving me no choice to look at him. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't have come back".

"I came back to tell you the truth and maybe, just maybe, I had hoped you would give me answers"

"I can't give you answers if you try to kill yourself!" he defended.

"I'm not going to kill myself Edward!" I shouted back at him "I'm immortal. I can't die even if I tried!" I said bitterly.

"You've tried?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? You left me, didn't you?"

"I left to give you a chance at a normal life!" he said angrily.

"Look at me Edward!"

He scoffed

"Look at me! I'm not normal, I'm an ancient Greek Goddess for gods sake! Look me in the eye and say that I'll be able to have a normal life!"

He looked towards the woods behind me and stayed quiet.

"Exactly! I'm not normal, and you know it!"

"I thought you were a mortal!"

"Well there's a lot you didn't, and still don't, know about me!" I yanked my wrist from Edwards grip and ran, at a speed identical to a newborn vampire, to the massive arena that was getting filled up with people.  
I was really mad and I think it showed because as I entered the arena, all the demigods were looking at me, terrified. I looked around the semicircular, roofless arena. To my left were the Cullen's looking fearful for my life and to my right were Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Silena. The rest of the room was filled with Huntresses as well as campers and camp directors. I couldn't see Mr D or Chiron so I suspected that Artemis was incharge. She was always more reliable when it came to looking after the camp.

"Calm down everybody!" Artemis walked into the middle of the arena and everybody quietened down to hear what she had to say. She turned to us with a tired expression "You both know the rules. You can use both your powers and the only way to win is to knock your opponent out. Oh and if you end up killing each other, uncle will not be pleased"

"I learnt that the hard way" Apollo mumbled and I chuckled.

"Let's just get this over and done with"

"You ready to get your Godly butt kicked?" He got into his starting position and grinned.

"You ready to take another trip back to see uncle Hades?" I grinned widely and summoned a flame to my hand, causing the Cullen's to flinch.

The Cullen's!

"Hold on Apollo, I need to do something"

He grunted but got out of his fighting stance. I ran towards the Cullen's and frowned "How long has it been since you guys went hunting?" I asked, dead serious.

"Three days" Carlisle answered.

"Holy Hades" I cursed "Do you still want to watch?"

"Heck yeah! Bella fighting, I'm all eyes!" Emmett shouted.

I groaned "I'm giving you three seconds to change your minds"

"Why would we do that?" a southern drawl came from behind me.

"Because if one of us gets injured, the smell of our blood would be too much for you to handle" I gave an apologetic look to Jasper and he nodded sadly in remembrance of my 'eighteenth' birthday.

"Sorry, Bella" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Blame my parents, their the reason my blood smells so good" I said jokingly.

Unfortunately, my dad failed to see the humor in my little joke, and the sky turned dark while lightning crackled above us.

"Sorry dad!" I yelled to sky and immediately, the sky turned blue and the sun came out.

"I'll give you a choice" They didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to keep going "I could let you out of camp early so you can hunt," Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice looked sad at that option ",or you could let me put a shield around you so you can't smell the blood". Everybody looked more than happy when I suggested that option.

"That'll be great, Bella" Esme said.

I smiled and turned to face the rest of the crowd "If you aren't a Cullen, close your eyes!" They all obeyed and I turned my attention back to the Cullen's.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"Just something I've been practicing on lately. Could you all hold hands and go in a circle but leave a space for me to join"

They all did as I said and when they were done I saw that the space left was between Alice and Edward. I groaned inwardly, causing Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Apollo to chuckle. I glared at him "Glad to know you've gone against me too, brother!"

"Now now Isabella, how could you think so lowly of me? Your own brother?" He feigned hurt and I sent a blast of cold air at him, making him shiver.

I took hold of Alice's small hand and hesitantly took Edward's in my own. I shivered at the warm feeling but hid it with a look of disgust. I think Edward felt it to because his eyes became wide and he tightened his grip slightly. Jasper shook his head at both at us, obviously registering our feelings.

"What ever happens, do not let go" I warned.

They nodded and I shut my eyes in concentration. When I opened my eyes, we were inside an invisible shield.

"Wow" Emmett said, dumbly. I giggled at his open mouthed expression.

"How'd you-?"

"Magic" I gave him a smile and walked out of the shield.

"Can we do that? Walk out of the shield, I mean" Edward asked.

"Yes. But please don't. Once you walk out you can't come back in. If we are injured the smell of blood will become too overwhelming for you."

They nodded in agreement and I headed back down to the centre of the arena.

"You can open your eyes now!" I yelled. All the demigods did as they were told.

I got into a fighting stance, as did Apollo. "Ready to see uncle early?"

"If I'm going to hell you're coming with me"

"Wouldn't bet on it, Apollo"

"Oh yeah, why?"

If possible, my grin widened "Because uncle Hades likes me better".

**xXx**

**I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! Thanks so much!**

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review! No flames!**


	5. Apollo never misses

**Now before you read this, I just wanted to warn you that I am pretty much a newbie when it comes to fight scenes and such, so if I got something wrong in this chapter please point it out so that I know where I went wrong.**

I breathed in taking in all the tension that was affecting the crowded room, and chuckled at the look of pure concentration dominating his face. It was quite hilarious actually.

His face was scrunched up, his brow furrowed, and mouth set in a straight line, he looked like he was going to pounce. Like a lion with its prey. With his eyes previously distracted by a certain point on the ground beneath him, he lifted his dark purple eyes to observed me. My stance to be precise.

I imagined, before we started, that it was probably going to be like his only with a slight feminine touch to it, but it wasn't. It was different. I was facing my body to the left, my knees bent, only slightly, with the right in front of the left, gripping my twin celestial swords in each hand, I moved both wrists in circular motions bearing a smirk. Apollo mirrored me but with only a spear held in his left.

Only, the spear was made out of metal from top to bottom, with a mixture of metal and celestial spikes surrounding the top half of the stick. Etched into the grip were the glowing symbols of the gods.

"Apollo?" I squeaked. That was not a god sign and Apollo could tell. I was intimidated by his choice of weapon and he knew it and was going to take that as an advantage.

If fighting was a game, your choice of weapon would be the most difficult part. You had to choose one that you were comfortable and confident with. Looks are important too. If it looks intimidating, then your opponent will be weary on how to get to you. Then again, even the ugliest swords make the best weapons because your opponent will underestimate you. And you can also use that to your advantage. But the thing they really have to be worried about is how you use it. That's the ultimate thing when it comes to fighting.

He grinned, oblivious as ever. "What, dear sister of mine?"

"Metal?"

He took the spear in both hands and examined it closely before answering, "Yep. I think I noticed that when I asked Hephaestus to make it. Pretty cool, eh?"

"What are those symbols?"

"It represents each of our powers. Including yours, Isabella."

I growled but his grin only widened. "It's Bella."

He acted as if he didn't hear me and continued explaining about his new sword. Apparently, him and Hephaestus made a spear and carved all our symbols on it. So whenever he said a certain word, the symbol would dim and when it came in contact with his opponent, they would experience a certain pain.

So if he said 'Zeus' and touches you with the spear, you would feel like you were getting struck by lightning. But if he decided to be a little more... _kind _and said 'Aphrodite', you would fall in love with someone.

Slowly, Apollo drew his sword from his belt and a hissing cry sounded, as the blade was removed from its sheath. I kept a close eye on him, trying to anticipate his next move. Just behind his right shoulder, I could see Jasper watching us intently, closely noting our fighting styles. His gaze caught mine for a split second and he wagged his eyebrows at me making me bite my lip as I held back a laugh. I've known Apollo long enough to know his skills as a fighter. He attacks before doing any planning, but works effectively, as his opponents never know when he plans to attack.

With his sword and spear in each hand, he lunged. He yelled out a battle cry whilst bringing the spear over his head and his sword in front of him, across his body.

I stayed put where I was and crouched down. He was inches away from striking me when I jumped. Over his bulky body and flipped in the air, landing at the other side of the arena, mirroring my previous stance. He turned on his heel and smirked.

"Really, Bella?"

"Aww, is little Marco Polo afraid he's gonna get his wittle ass kicked?" I mocked. "I thought that little spear of yours was going to come in handy."

He clenched his jaw and threw the spear at my stomach while yelling my name. I saw a certain symbol dim and heard the rip of fabric before I felt the searing pain. I anticipated that he would do that but didn't move away quick enough, resulting in a deep and painful cut running from my shoulder down to my elbow. I heard shouts of my name, and people asking if I was okay. In the distance, I heard a faint clatter -metal hitting the ground- and cringed, placing my right hand over my left arm. Closing my eyes, I mumbled a healing spell and bit back a scream that was attempting to come from my mouth. Receiving the cut was bearable, but the healing process was a far more painful thing to endure. It vaguely reminded me of the bite that James gave me last year. Tears stung my eyes as the last of the wound was healed. What was left of the cut was a bright pink scar.

I glared at Apollo. "Not meaning to sound like a whiny brat or anything, but I really liked that cardigan that you just ripped. And what was that?!"

Apollo's face went from worried to amused. I could practically hear Alice's internal whooping behind me. I bit down on my lip to strain from giggling at the thought of Alice cheering for me because I showed appreciation for clothing. It's very rare for me to do so but, like I said, I was very fond of that cardigan. Looking at Apollo, I could see that he only had his sword. Where did the spear go?

"It's a cardigan, Bella. It's not my fault you didn't bother to put any armour on. And that was how it felt to have your own powers used against you. Since your powers are kinda optional in a way, I thought of poison while I said your name to activate it." He smiled like a child opening presents under the tree on Christmas morning and started bouncing up and down. "And it worked! I used your own powers against you. Aww, that's gotta suck, dude."

I mimicked the same gesture he did but with my right sword. I missed my target and the sword rebounded after coming in contact with his golden armour. I never was a good swords man.

"It gets worse with old age." Apollo teased, lunging his sword at me. I deflected it with mine and took a small step back. He lunged a few more times without success. I decided it was time for a different approach.

"You know," I started casually deflecting his attack, "It gets worse with old age."

"Ha ha, Swan. You wouldn't be teasing me once I get my bow out."

I feigned shock. "No! Not the bow!" I heard Artemis chuckle.

He attacked, narrowly missing my arm and shallowly cutting my cheek. The adrenaline prevented me from felling the sting that came with it but I sure as hell will feel it tonight when this is all over. I swiped my sleeve over the cut trying to stop the blood gushing from my cheek. After realising that I was probably making it worse, I left it to heal on its own.

"Oh please. I distinctly remember you losing that match in '56."

"18 or 19?"

"18, right Artemis?" He turned to his sister.

"No. I think it was 1956. I remember that god awful outfit you were wearing." People used to look at him thinking that he was off to do some civil war re-enactment. "You wouldn't change it until they invented disco pants." Artemis and I shivered, disgusted at the memory.

That was horrible. Apollo in tight disco trousers that flared out at the end, with open collar shirts that had the most unfashionable patterns printed on them, and neon peace sign necklaces around his neck was never pretty. He also had the nerve to grow an afro and wear huge sunglasses. Even at night time! I stayed away from him for practically the whole of the 1970's to early 80's."Lets just, not, please don't... just no. Lets not talk about it," I decided.

I saw Apollo furrow his brows trying to think back and pretty much failing. It's hard to remember a specific date in our timeline since it's so long, so we usually just go by the year or decade. But come on! It wasn't that long ago.

There were snickers coming from the crowd and I couldn't help but join. Apollo didn't exactly have the same reaction to us. He held his chin up high and stuck his tongue at me playfully. He never was one to back down when being laughed at. Always thinking positively. Now that I know, I think it's pretty obvious where Alice gets her enthusiasm from.

"You know, Bella, that I never miss my target."

"Prove it."

And prove it, he did. He jumped into the air, bringing his sword down so that he could catch me from behind. I had to use my powers and push him away with the air to block him. Leave it to me to forget to suit up. I kinda regret it now.

Using my hands to manipulate the air around us, I twisted it up and pushed it back with such force that it made Apollo get flung across the room and hit the wall hard, knocking him out cold.

The crowd burst into spontaneous cheers and laughter on my success. I knew I had one, but I felt a huge pain in my stomach. It felt like someone reached into my stomach and started twisting my insides. It was painful. Then I knew something was wrong when the crowd's cheering became gasps, and the brightly lit room swirled into darkness. I collapsed onto my back and the last thing I saw was Apollo's sword through my stomach and the red substance that surrounded it.

Apollo was right. He never misses his target.

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while! Sorry. I've just been busy with my other fic lately. You should check it out, it's called Love is a Myth. LIaM for short. No, I didn't forget you guys, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? No. I just got a bit of writers block. Most people do. As well as this, some of my files have been deleted and I have spent countless hours -with zero success- trying to get them back. So I had to retype every chapter. I hate losing files or accidentally deleting them. It's literally a pain in the ass, am I right?**

**Since it's the summer holidays here in England, I've been reading a few fics lately and some I just can't get out of my head! They are so awesome! So I decided to do this thing where I recommend some of them to you. Like at the end of every chapter, I'll announce one or two fics that I think you guys would enjoy. So for the first time...**

* * *

**FIC REC:**

**_Take the ice_ by _bellamarie117_**

**So if you love or like watching or doing figure skating or hockey, then this fic is totally for you. **

**Bella's dreams of winning an Olympic medal are crushed after a serious leg injury. She moves back to her home town of Minnesota and falls for her neighbours brother -Hockey player, Edward Cullen.  
**

**This really is a lovely fic and I seriously think you should give it a go. But I must warn you that it is rated M so if you are under aged don't read it. But I bet some of you are gonna read it anyway so my warning is kinda worthless. Just skip the lemons if your under 18 ;) **

**If you know any fics that are good and you think I should recommend them in the next chapter, fell free to tell me in your review. **

* * *

**It's summer! And I have a question for you guys at home:  
**_**What is the worst summer holiday you have ever had and why?  
**_**I'll tell you mine in the next chapter if you tell me yours. **

**Ok. My totally unnecessarily A/N is done. ****You can get on with your more interesting lives now :)**

**Mallory Phoenix.**

**{P.S. It wouldn't hurt to review} ;)**


	6. Forgive and Forget

**So I'm going to start this chapter off with a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And your stories on your worst summer holidays were hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing. **

**So, as promised, I will tell you mine. Now it's not as dramatic as some of yours, but it's still my worst -and most embarrassing- summer holiday I have ever had! And I'm warning you to skip this **NOW **if you don't want to read an awful sort story on how I embarrassed myself on a plane. **

**Well I was around seven years old when this happened, so it was quite some time ago, and I was going to America with my older cousin. I was so excited because I had never gone to America.**

**We got window seats and on the flight, I was seated next to this really cute guy -who was old enough to be my father, so no, I was not crushing on him. Unfortunately, I was -and still am- really shy, and he was sitting on the seat at the end, so I'd have to ask him to move if I wanted to go toilet or something. So it was a few hours into the flight when I realised that I needed to go to the bathroom and because the guy was blocking my 'escape' I'd have to ask him to move. But like I said, I was incredibly shy and I didn't want to talk to a stranger. Even if it was just to ask him to move slightly so I could get to the bathroom. Finally, I couldn't hold it and I turned to the man to ask him to move when...**

**I heard snoring. He was asleep. **

**Now I didn't want to wake the poor guy up, so I stayed put and prayed for him to wake the hell up. Ten minutes later, I couldn't take it and I wet my pants. Naturally, the guy woke up once I was done, and my cousin smelt it after five minutes. She thought it was the kid behind us. Getting off the plane was harder because of how wet my pants were. It made it harder to move and, to be honest, I probably looked like a penguin while trying to walk out of the plane without trying to attract attention to my wet jeans. **

***cringe* I hate thinking about the _other_ embarrassing things that happened that day. **

**So now, on with the story! Let's hope Bella has more luck than me.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Since returning to Camp Half-Blood, my powers returned bit by bit meaning my blood had turned back to ichor- godly blood. Ichor is the golden blood of the gods and can smell heavenly to almost anyone. Edward was so attracted to my scent because the ichor didn't fully leave my blood stream when I made the decision to become a mortal for a while. Something went wrong and it mixed together with my human blood making me smell like a half-blood, only better.

When I woke up I could smell the faint smell of disinfectant and ichor. I could feel a warm light shine onto my closed eyelids and fluttered them open, only to find that everything was white and blurry. Feeling drowsy again, I shut my eyes tight and faced away from the light. It warmed my left cheek. When I felt less drowsy, I opened my eyes again, but this time there was no white light or blurry outlines. It was dark and, through the small window provided in the camp's hospital room, I could see the full moon shine and surrounding stars glisten. How had time past so quickly? I asked myself.

"Bella?" Someone croaked.

My neck felt stiff from no movement for hours, so I groaned in answer. The voice became clearer and sounded closer to me when it said my name again. Again, I groaned.

"Thank God, Bella, I thought I had lost you," the voice sighed in relief and I detected happiness and worry come off of him.

"It's kind of hard to kill a god, don't you think?"I joked. I heard several muffled laughs come from the other side of the door but Edward stayed silent.

"Everyone's been so worried," he told me.

"Them or you?" I challenged.

Edward groaned in frustration before he said anything back. "You were out for two weeks. That's probably longer than it would take one of those mutts to heal, Bella."

"For now, I'm a half-blood. It will take longer for me to heal than it would a god or a _werewolf."_

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes and explained everything to him, and he nodded and made noises during parts of my story to tell me that he was listening. After I had finished, he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and I was starting to feel sleepy again. I fought the urge to close my eyes so that I could listen to his answer.

"Go to sleep, Bella," he finally said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Do you think she'd like to go shopping when she wakes?" A chirpy voice says to no one in particular.

"Alice," Carlisle warns playfully.

"Ok, Ok. I'll give her time to rest but then..." she leaves the sentence hanging and starts to move around the room.

"Don't Alice," Edward laughs reading his sister's mind. "She'd hate it if you do that."

My lips curled into a small smile and I could practically hear the pout in Alice's voice when she replied that she didn't care and that she was going to take me shopping anyway.

"We know you're awake, Bella," Alice giggles as my heart beat accelerates, like it always does when I get caught doing something. "Your heart gave you away, and the fact that you started to smile when you heard Edward talk," she explained absent-mindedly.

My eyes snapped open and I blushed as I heard Edward growl at his sister. "I did not, you little pixie."

"Yes you did. Don't deny, I saw it with my own eyes."

"I did not." I wasn't entirely true. I did smile but I guess after being apart from Edward for so long, it was just a relief to hear his beautiful laugh again that I did it unintentionally. That's what love does to people. Stupid Aphrodite.

"Did t-" Alice was cut off when Esme told her to give me some rest. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, pulling a face at her before she, Carlisle and Esme left the room. Edward stayed behind, but didn't speak until the door was closed and his family were out of hearing range.

"How would you get your powers back?"

"They'll come back in time. A year, considering that's how long I've stayed human for."

"What will you do till then?"

"I can't go to Olympus since I'm not fully a goddess yet, but I'll probably stay and help out at camp," I sigh sadly.

Edward caught onto my tone and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Bella, I know something is wrong. Don't you like it here?"

"I love it here, I just..." I turned away from his strong gaze.

"Bella," he urged.

"Just leave it."

_"Bella."_

"Edward, I said to leave it," I snapped.

He turned his body away from me. "You don't tell me anything any more. Why won't you let me help you?" he sounded so dejected and tired.

Because you don't understand. Because you never did and never will understand what it's like to be me. You don't understand how I felt when, "you left me."

Edward's back hunched and he rubbed his eyes furiously to wipe away the non-existent tears. "Bella, I did it for your own good."

"Leaving me was for my own good?" Idiot. How could he think that would be good for me? "Charlie died, you know," I tried to say it casually, but my voice broke. "'Bear attack' they said. But when I saw the body I went straight to his neck and what do you know? There's a bite mark, just like mine," I trailed my finger along the bite mark on my wrist.

The room was filled with silence and my heavy hitched breathing. Edward wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing. "I didn't know. I told Alice not to look into your future." He still didn't look at me when he told me that he was sorry.

That's when I snapped. "About what, Edward? About leaving me, Charlie's death, pretending that I didn't exist or -my personal favourite-, pretending that you ever loved me?!" I spat out, venomously.

His body moved to me in one fluid movement. He looked at me straight in my eyes and I held his gaze, daring him to back down. He didn't. "Bella," his voice was strong and it was angry. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for Charlie's death and for pretending that you didn't exist, but don't you ever, _ever, _think that I pretended to love you." He took deep, unneeded, breaths and his voice softened, "I've loved you since the day you walked in biology and everyday that I spent away from you to keep my thirst at bay, I hated it. I grew more and more in love with you and never fell out of it.

I left because I love you; to keep you safe from creatures like me, ones that could kill you easily with one click of their fingers. Red Eyed vampires like Victoria that would hunt you down; murder you, avenge her mate.

I love you, Bella, and I always have," his voice trailed off and he was now only inches away from me.

I wanted to forget he never left and kiss away the pain he left me in for all those months. I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to forgive him so badly, but his actions broke my trust for him and his family. It killed Charlie and I could never forgive him for that. I loved him, past tense.

I'm sorry, Edward, I really am, but, "no." I breathed in his scent for one last time and flashed myself into my cabin and cried. I've never forgotten the look of hurt in Edward's beautiful topaz eyes before _I __left him._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well I hoped y'all liked that chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I went camping for a few weeks and there was no internet so no updates. And today I've just gone back to school from summer brake so there might be less updates because of homework, but we'll see. I'm currently working on the next chapter and that should be out, if not this week, next week, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Also, could you guys check out my other fic and tell me what you think about it. I'm thinking of rewriting it and fixing it up. What do you think?**

**And once again...**

* * *

**FIC REC:**

**This week I've read two so far and I just can't get them out of my head! So here you go:**

**_Tropic of Virgo_ by_ In. .bathrobe_- for all those music lovers out there!**

**_Marley's Mother_ by _Pandora's Box Is Heavy_ (creative name!)- For those Daddyward fans! **

**They are both rated M, so if you're not over 18 (like me) skip the lemons (Like what I do).**

* * *

**Question: Greatest memory from school?**

**Answers in your reviews plz! **


	7. Don't give up but don't give in

**Sorry for the late chapter, something went wrong with my laptop, it was really weird, so I couldn't go on it for a while. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

I thought after all those months, I would have finished with all the crying. I mean, in my heart I always knew Edward would come back, it was inevitable. Mates would always come back to their other half. But I thought his return would bring happiness and warmth to my heart, not more crying. I was fed up of that.

It was pitch black out side. The moon barely shone through the thin curtains, and the air was thick. I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the neon green stars dad had insisted I stuck onto the ceiling, "In case you miss home," he told me. I'm grateful I listened to him because, as of this moment, I really needed a reminder of home. I counted them slowly until I reached 120. All 120 stars still stuck onto the lop-sided, cracked, ceiling. There was a quiet buzz in my ear and I blew out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I let out a heart wrenching scream. It died out after a minute but the buzz in my ears seemed to ring louder, until, suddenly, it stopped.

"It sucks doesn't it?" she asked me, after I had settled down.

I took my time to answer, not wanting to hurt my voice. "How do they get over it?" I croaked. All of them had gone through it all thousands of times, but none of them seemed to care. Some goddess I am, not being able to get through a single brake up without crying her heart out.

"I takes years of practice and very good acting skills to cover it up," she strolls over to one of the couches beside my bed and sighs. "Love is never easy."

"I know." I know all of that, but how is it possible to love someone who hurt you so much?

"That episode between you and Cullen in the medical room was meant to happen. You needed to get your mind straight and so did he."

Fresh tears streamed down my cheek and the saltiness reminded me of First Beach. I needed to visit that place soon. Werewolves were warm and full of life; I needed that."Why are you even here, Artemis? Don't you have some monsters to shoot out in the woods, or did you hear my blood curdling cry and thought I was being attacked by one? Or better yet, that I was one?!" I shout sarcastically.

Artemis didn't flinch or lash out after I verbally attacked her, instead she got off the couch and stood at the foot of my bed. She looked down on me, her face full of understanding. The moon's ray caressed the side of her face, and a small, hidden, scar was revealed. Right below her ear was a faint, crescent-shaped, scar. How had I not noticed that before?

"You're in pain, anyone with a brain would see that. It's not to late to join the hunt, you know." How could she be so hopeful?

I held back a groan of frustration. "I'm not going to join the hunt, sister."

She sighed and fiddled with one of her arrows, before throwing the sharp end and the door, causing me to flinch. "I thought as much."

There was an awkward silence after that, as I continued to examine her scar. It was fairly faint, easily unnoticed when covered with her blonde hair, but still there. Why did she have it? "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here because of Aphrodite, I swear on the River Styx," she added hastily after I growled. "I'm here by my own means." By her own means? What on earth did she mean by that? "I want to tell you a story, and I want you to listen very carefully, understand?" Her tone told me not to argue so I shook my head, not knowing where this 'story' was going.

She took a deep breath and began. "There once lived two children in Greece. They were both born fighters, not once known to back from a fight. One day, the young girl came across a boy in the woods. He was beautiful and she was immediately captivated by his beauty. He had these mesmerising topaz eyes that seemed to shine with every move he made, and milky white skin that looked so silky and smooth." The way she described him, made my blood cool. It wasn't because she described him to be like one of the Cullen's, but it was the way she was telling the story. It was like she was there. I wanted so badly for her to stop, but I promised not to say a word so I let her continue. "He promised to devote all his love to her, but, unlike lovers, they never touched. Not once did she feel his skin, kiss his lips, hold his hand...

One day the young girl and her brother were out in the woods hunting for deer. They camped out in their usual spot between the field and the forest when they saw the herd run off. In the distance they heard the cracking sound of bones and ran to the scene. There, sinking it's venomous teeth into the deer, was her lover. She watched in silent terror as he disposed of the carcass and was so distracted that she didn't notice the thorn bush she was slowly approaching."

I held my breath and tried to think of the possible outcomes of the girl's situation. 1: she could put herself at risk and show herself to the vampire,or 2:she could cut her self and test the vampire's lack of self control. Either way, she would end up dying or risking he life.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She walked straight past the thorn bush and made a small gash in her arm while her lover was still hungry." so it was option two!

"Was she hurt?"

"She and her brother survived his attack with only battle marks, but I cant say the same for her lover."

It all made sense now. Why Artemis created the hunt and swore off men. "So he gave you that scar."

"It's not a scar." She turned to the door and pulled her arrow out of it, leaving an impressive sized dent in its place.

Curiosity soon took over and I had to ask,"Then what is it?"

She paused for a second choosing her words carefully. She put the arrow back in its place."A reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of temptation, of love, of heart brake, and of death. I'm not asking you to give up on Edward, he's already proven his love for you. He has excellent self control, with you being his singer and all, but don't give into him too easily." She flashed herself out and left me to think over what she told me.

Don't give up but don't give in? How am I meant to do that without hurting either of us?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

**FIC REC:**

**The longest summer by lexicullen17- It's a summer camp fic and it is so amazingly good! **

**Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen by LuvCullens- It's a beautiful fic, and, i won't lie, I cried a few times... don't judge. **

**If you know any other fics that you think should get recommended (not including your own) then you are welcome to PM me and tell me, or yu can put it on your review- that's my not-so subtle way of telling you to review ;)**

* * *

**Question: Who is your crush? -can be a celebrity if you so wish. **

**I see the numbers, but I never see the reviews, it is truly heart breaking. :( **


End file.
